potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mopster
Broken article names Hiya! As mentioned in the Move to Wikia article, all of our NPC article names containing special characters are broken. I have now entered a new topic about this in the help desk forum here. We could just replace all affected articles though, since I've confirmed the special chars work on new pages... copy everything over to new pages and delete the old ones. I'd suggest waiting for a reply on the help thread - but if we do fix it ourselves, do you want me to send you the pages we need deleted? Alternatively, I could volunteer for a sysops position and do it myself if I get the access rights for it... ;) Either way is fine with me really -- Ailar 16:27, 20 February 2008 (UTC) : I sent them an e-mail about this issue. The society pages are also not working and there are some images missing as well. --Mopster 19:17, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Candidate for Deletion Hi there! Could you please delete Losing Face (mission)? It's got the wrong name - the (mission) bit is not needed, and didn't have much useful information anyway. I created Losing Face and added everything from the old article in addition to my own notes, so that the mission names are consistent. Thanks a lot! -- Ailar 19:50, 24 January 2008 (CET) : Deleted it. You can mark something for deletion using this template : Template:Delete --Mopster 20:09, 24 January 2008 (CET) :: I thought there'd be something like this - should have checked the templates listings... oh well, live and learn :) Thanks a lot! -- Ailar 20:19, 24 January 2008 (CET) Capitalisation Hi Mopster. I wondered if you were going to follow article naming convention whereby titles would only capitalise the first letter of the first word, rather than the first letter of all words? DJMalone 17:23, 14 December 2007 (CET) : Personally, I like the first letter capitalized on every word. But I think it would be a good idea to go with the standard Wikipedia naming conventions. Although, I wanna keep the ingame name of an item priority over this convention. But it would be good for everything else. --Mopster 20:30, 14 December 2007 (CET) :: I've always (that means with the Skills mostly) followed the in-game information including capitalization. I suggest the we go with in-game information and if there is none we follow wikipedia naming conventions. --Lord Alderaan 21:30, 14 December 2007 (CET) New ship template I took the liberty of creating a more compact ship template which is at . It uses exactly the same parameters as before so the existing ship pages can just switch templates if this is desired. DJMalone 17:52, 23 December 2007 (CET) CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:20, 26 February 2008 (UTC) : Yeah I noticed, I think I'll be checking it out this weekend to see how it works with premade page templates. I bet it'll improve the use of the templates. --Mopster 19:26, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :: Cool :) If you find any bugs, please do report them - we'll try and fix them as quickly as possible. Kirkburn (talk) 22:32, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Forum Hi. There are a few links to potbs forum around the wiki. They are dead, there is only a phpbb error page there. On the other hand, main forum link lead to the standard MW Forum: namespace now. What is the desired behavior here? Is forum lost during the move to Wikia? Is it someplace else and its just a matter of changing links? -- Nef (talk) 12:06, 20 March 2008 (UTC) : The wiki used to have a vBulletin forum, but it wasn't possible to move this. I was told there would be the option for a phpbb forum. I haven't brought up that subject yet since there are still some other technical issues which need to be resolved. --Mopster 13:18, 20 March 2008 (UTC) #regex What regex extension did you use on old PotBS wiki? -- Nef (talk) 14:35, 26 March 2008 (UTC) : According to my IRC logs he installed this one. --Lord Alderaan 14:47, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :: I sent the localsettings of the old wiki to Thor, so he should have the full list of extensions I had installed. I can check when I get home. --Mopster 16:22, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Done. You can now. (-; -- Nef (talk) 17:21, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Brilliant. I'm gonna look at optimizing version tracking using this soon. --Lord Alderaan 22:07, 26 March 2008 (UTC)